When They Were Only Teens
by ThatChalantSherlockFan
Summary: Nightwing and Babs are thinking about making themselves a couple official, but when it's New Years at the Cave, will Nightwing figure out if he love the bat, or the magician?


AN: Artemis, Wally, Zatanna, & Rocket (Rocky) are still on the Team •it is New Years Darcy was to the point of hurling, Wing and Barb have been making out for the past ten damn minutes. 'Wait, why am I even here?!' Darcy thought as her stomach flipped again. She felt vomit rising. She swollowed. She sighed. There was no one here! Gar, M'gann, and Conner were on a mission and the rest of the Team was on some type of mission as well. "Get. A. Room! Or. Something!" she yelled. Nightwing and Barbara broke apart. "Ever heard of 'privacy'?" Darcy asked "Yeah, but we get caught up in the moment and we for get were we are" Barbara says sounding daised Darcy rolled her eyes and slumped back. She couldn't stand Barbara, sure, she's Wing's second best friend (next to Wally), but she couldn't believe Barbara bullied her way into Wing's love life. It drove her insane. "Darc!" Cassie called 'Thank heaven' Darcy praised "hey, Cass, what's up?" Darcy asked Cassie was about to say something, but saw Barbara looking annoyed at her, "um, am I interr-" "No! Let's go!" Darcy says jumping up, pulling Cassie's arm, growing IceWing wings and flying to the main hall. "Holy cow!" Cassie says "Sorry, Cass, I got pissed" Darcy says "Recognized: Zatanna B08 Rocket B09" the computer announced "Tanna?" Darcy asked "Hey! Mission was a success!" Zatanna announced "Great, Alpha, go rest up" Wing says turning his attention back to Barbara. "Son of a-" Darcy began "What's up, Peeps!?" Wally called They whirled around to see Wally and Artemis enter. Wally munched on a protein bar, and Artemis face palmed "'Peeps?' Really?" she scoffed "What?!" Wally asked Artemis sighed, "he didn't have his pancakes this morning" she stated "Okay then," Cassie mumbled "Hey, Wally!" Wing called "Nightwing, what's up? Any missions?" Wally asked "No, not today," Nightwing says "Dammit!" Wally cursed "Reconized: Beast Boy B19, Miss Martian B05, Superboy B04" "Gar!" Darcy yelled running into his arms. Garfield was tired from fighting all those Krolotains, it was a work cut out for him. "Hey, Darc," he replied "Wing, what's out next assignment?" Conner asked "Nothing, today, you're free for the rest of the day" he tells them "Batgirl, Robin, zeta to Gotham City, now." Batman ordered over the radio Barbara sighed, "sorry, Nightwing, I have to go, c'mon, Tim, let's go see what Daddybats has for us." Barbara says glumly Tim followed eager to get into action as soon as possible. "Recognized: Robin B15 Batgirl B16" Zatanna sighed. Today was New Years. Four years ago, Zatanna and Robin kissed and became a couple. Three years later, they break up because Batgirl got into the hero gig. "Today's the Day." Zatanna whispered "Huh?" Nightwing asked as the rest of the Team members exited the room. "Today's THE Day." Zatanna repeated Nightwing thought. 'Today's the Day, the day Zatanna and I made it official, that they were absolutely in love. Did he still feel the same way? Or did he believe he belonged with Barbara? Dick began to think. He remembered Babs getting jealous at Gotham Academy. But back then he loved Zatan- NO! He was meant to be with Babs, right? He looked over at the raven hair magician, she was so beautiful. A tear rolled down her pretty face. Honestly, Nightwing couldn't bare to see Zatanna like this, somewhere in his heart there has always been a special place for her, always. "Zee," Nightwing says taking her hand. "I'm so sorry for hurting like this," he appologizes "Dick" she breathed through her small sobbs "Zee, I'm not sure," he admits "Not sure of what?" she asks placing a hand on his cheek "Me, my life, everything used to be easy, until... now, until my life without, you" he tells her sincerely She looked up, his eyes were hidden by the mask, and she could see only traces of emotion. "I'm not what you want, obviously, I-" "No, Zatanna, you ARE the one I want, I'm meant to be with Barb, but I don't love her, in that way, I love you, Zee," he whispered to her Darcy was walking by at the right time. She saw the two. She knew they still love each other, more than they love their own lives. She smiled and slowly backed back to her room. "And they say Babs and Wing are cute, pfft," she scoffed to herself, "WRONG! Zee and Wing, ship them one hundred percent." And she left. "Zee, I want you to know that you have always been on my mind, I jab move never thought of anyone this much before, I need you, Zee, you are all I need to be happy." Wing tells her. Zatanna began to cry, not because she didn't believe him, but because she believed him one hundred percent. "Dick, I-I still love you," Zatanna told him "I still love you too, Zee" he told her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "always and forever." Wing scooped Zatanna up into his arms (bridal style) and carried her off to his room. They watched old TV shows, and movies like they did when they were only young teens. Zatanna rested her head on his shoulder, and she finally felt whole again. He kissed her cheek for the seventh time, she blushed. Even at nineteen, Dick Grayson can still make her blush like a school girl. "I love you," he tells her "I love you more" Zatanna says smiling as wide as when a little, black ninja did when she first met him, in 2011 when they were only young teens. 


End file.
